The Lost Light
by Natsumi Nanao
Summary: El reino de Camelot disfruta de una época pacifica y tranquila. Cuando, un día, el joven príncipe Arturo (Sonic) desaparece sin dejar rastro. 10 largos años han pasado desde aquel entonces, Camelot sigue siendo un lugar hermoso libre de guerras. Mas aquella buena época no durará mucho, un temible poder se ha alzado en armas contra el reino.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Cuentan las lenguas antiguas que existió un poderoso y pacífico reino. El señor de esos lugares, un sabio y bondadoso rey, reinaba con justicia. Se decía que su espada era prodigiosa y gracias a ella, el rey jamás había perdido una sola batalla. Los años pasaron, el sabio rey sintiendo la muerte cerca hizo llamar a un hechicero amigo suyo. Le pidió que tomase su espada y la incrustase en una piedra de su reino. El hechicero asintió y marchó raudo a cumplir los deseos de su majestad. Cuando el rey apenas le quedaban horas, junto a sus tres hijos y les habló de la espada. Los príncipes no entendían que importancia tendría una espada incrustada en una piedra, mas el rey insistió en que: aquel que fuese capaz de liberar la espada de la piedra, será el único y verdadero rey de mi reino. Y tras terminar, el rey cerró sus ojos y abandono el mundo de los vivos en un suspiro. Por su parte, los tres príncipes se tomaron la última voluntad como una pequeñez. Primero la encontró el mayor de ellos, era conocido por su mal carácter y su pasión hacia las peleas o guerras, mas no lo consiguió. Luego llego el segundo hermano, que era avaro y codicioso, tampoco lo logró. Y finalmente llego el pequeño de los hermanos que tuvo el mismo éxito que sus hermanos mayores. Tras el fracaso de los hermanos, el reino se quedó sin rey y las guerras y enfrentamientos de los príncipes, causaron la caída de aquel poderoso reino.

Más nuevamente volvió a surgir un nuevo reino, más pequeño, por esos parajes. Apenas estaba formado por un gran castillo de piedra y una aldea rodeada de una muralla, pero ese reino pasaría a formar parte de la historia. Aquel reino se llamó… Camelot.

Camelot vivía una épica de paz y el pueblo estaba encantado con los reyes, el rey Jules y la reina Aleena. Ambos gobernaban con justicia y bondad. Durante años, las gentes de Camelot aguardaron el nacimiento de un heredero al trono. Tras muchos intentos y decepciones, la reina se quedó encinta. Fue una noticia que llenó el corazón del rey de júbilo. Pasaron los meses y la reina dio a luz a un hermoso niño. Era muy pequeño y tenía un intenso color azul tirando a azul marino. El pequeño erizo fue bautizado con el nombre de Arturo. El pueblo organizó una fiesta en honor al nacimiento del pequeño príncipe. La fiesta duró 4 días y 4 noches, agotados, los aldeanos finalizaron la celebración y recuperaron su rutina. El pequeño fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un avispado e inquieto zagal. No había casi descanso para los habitantes del castillo, Arturo era pura energía. Un día, cuanto apenas tenía 6 años, el príncipe decidió pasear por los jardines del palacio. Aquel fue el último día que se volvió a ver a Arturo. Los reyes, destrozados, ordenaron a todos sus súbditos y caballeros que partiesen en busca del príncipe perdido. Buscaron y buscaron pero jamás hallaron rastro del príncipe. Sin embargo, los reyes no perdieron la esperanza de que, algún día, su amado hijo encontrase el camino de vuelta a casa.


	2. La Dama y el caballero

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"**LA DAMA Y EL CABALLERO"**

El sol, poderoso y brillante, se alzó tras las verdes colinas del horizonte. Cuando sus rayos de luz iluminaron la aldea, los gallos procedieron a despertar a los lugareños con su particular cantó matinal. Muchos hombres se dirigían cargando ya sus herramientas de trabajo a los campos de cultivo y los artesanos empezaban a abrir sus talleres. Al mismo tiempo, los tendederos hacían recuento de sus inventarios y tener todo en orden para las compras del nuevo día. A medida que sol se alzaba en el amplio cielo azul, Camelot iba despertando y cobrando vida.

Al igual que en el pueblo, los pasillos del castillo y sus cocinas se llenaban del movimiento de los criados. Mientras las cocineras encendían los fuegos para preparar el desayuno a los habitantes del castillo, los criados limpiaban cualquier rastro de polvo y recogían los aposentos vacíos. Y al igual que sus compañeros, una doncella subía apresurada los peldaños de las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las plantas más altas. Paso como un suspiro delante de decenas de puertas hasta detenerse frente a una. Se sacudió las faldas del vestido y volvió a recoger algunos mechones rubios que se habían escapado de su humilde recogido. Al estar lo más decente que podía, golpeo la puerta con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta pero aun así abrió la puerta con cuidado.

La habitación estaba en penumbra pero por la poca luz que lograba pasar, lograba que la joven intuyera el desorden de la habitación y que estaba vacía. Su amo debía haber marchado antes del alba como hacía muchos días. Mas ella se limitaba a obedecer y no preguntar como una buena criada haría. Fue hasta la capa de terciopelo roja que hacía de cortina y la descorrió dejando entrar la luz. Al ver el desastroso estado del cuarto, resoplo, se ajusto el recogido y procedió a dar un poco de orden a esa leonera para cuando volviera su amo.

No muy lejos de allí, junto a las caballerizas, una flecha corto el aire y se clavo en el centro de la diana de paja. Unas manos de color tostado cogieron otra flecha y no dudaron en tensar el arco para el próximo tiro.

¿Ya estáis con vuestras flechitas, lady Kayley? – La joven asustada apunto hacia el recién llegado pensando que era algún intruso pero bajo inmediatamente el arma al ver que se trataba de Sir Axer que le miraba con cara juguetona.

¡Sir Axer! ¡No debería meterme esos sustos, un poco más y os atravieso el corazón con una de mis flechas! Aunque tampoco os voy a mentir, no lo hubiese lamentado.

Para atravesarme el corazón primero deberíais ser más rápida que yo y sabes querida que no es así – El erizo rubio se acerco hasta la diana y arranco la flecha que estaba incrustada. Jugueteó con ella en sus manos rozando con la llaga de sus dedos la punta. – Aparte de preocuparos de la puntería deberíais revisar los filos de vuestras flechas, este deja mucho que desear. Sería una compleja odisea el solo cortar un pedazo de manzana con ella.

Os recuerdo que no es lo mismo una flecha que una espada, Sir – Dijo mientras le arrebataba la flecha de sus manos. Él solo la miro vacilando, pensando otro nuevo comentario con el cual molestar a la joven. Pero cuando abrió la boca para soltar otra puya, una voz le corto.

En vez de perder el tiempo en gastar palabras banales, podríais tomar el ejemplo de lady Kayley y practicar vuestro manejo a la espada. Hace poco que llego a mis oídos que habíais sido derrotado por un mero aprendiz. – Una figura apareció de los jardines. Su tez anaranjada y sus púas con una formaba parecida a una llama. Llevaba una de sus manos apoyada en la empuñadura de una de sus espadas.

Sir Lionel, como no vos siempre tan sagaz. Y en mi defensa os comunico que no fue un aprendiz quién me derroto, ese joven tenía años de práctica en el manejo de la espada. Si yo hubiese llegado a saberlo me hubiese empleado más a fondo – Pero Kayley y Lionel ya se estaban riendo mientras Axer empezaba a notar como el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

Como digáis, sir Axer, como digáis – Comento con una sonrisa, aguantando la risa, la zorra de tez marrón mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero. Él erizo refunfuño por lo bajo. Iban a marcharse cuando Eric, el mozo de cuadras, se acerco a nosotros corriendo. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangada y el cabello negro revuelto.

¿Ocurre algo, Eric? – Preguntó el caballero de tez naranja.

Sir Lionel, uno de los caballos no está – Dijo con voz asustada. El joven llevaba muy poco tiempo a cargo de los caballos del palacio y temía ser castigado por haber permitido que uno fuese robado.

Oh no debe preocuparos, seguramente sir sonrisas habrá partido en otra de sus matinales excursiones- Lionel le volvió a lanzar una mirada de reproche a Axer aunque no pudo evitar tener que aguantar la risa.

Sir Lancelot lo habrá tomado, ya sabes que es muy habitual. Para la hora del desayuno estará de regreso con el corcel. Ahora podéis retiraros y retomar el trabajo.

Gracias, lady Kayley – El zorro hizo una rápida reverencia antes de volver a marcharse corriendo.

Pobre muchacho. Aun así, siempre me pregunto que hará Lancelot tan de buena mañana…- Comento en voz alta la joven.

Quién sabe, quizás mister simpatía este practicando una manera de curvar sus comisuras hacia arriba.

Rezad al todopoderoso de que jamás le lleguen tus sagaces comentarios a sus oídos o tendremos que prepararos un humilde funeral. – Lionel miro con falsa pena a Axer que parecía haber ignorado su comentario.

Las pezuñas del corcel levantaban a tierra a su paso mientras se adentraba jinete y montura en lo más profundo del bosque. Aun el sol estaba alzándose entre las montañas y costaba vislumbrar con claridad el camino. El gran caballo negro relincho al notar como la tierra se humedecía a sus pies. El jinete al notar como aumentaba la humedad en el ambiente, espoleo a su caballo y este aumento la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a un lago de aguas cristalinas. Desmontó y acarició el cuello del animal y luego lo ató a la misma rama del mismo árbol. Tras eso le dio un poco de heno que se había guardado antes de salir que el caballo se llevo a la boca con gusto.

Camino hacía el agua mientras se levantaba ligeramente el yelmo que cubría sus ojos para dejar que una lágrima se derramará sobre la superficie del lago. Cuando la gota hizo contacto con el agua, creo unas ondas y luego una tenue luz apareció del fondo. El agua brillo y se alzo tomando la forma de una joven mujer. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, la dama abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda y miró al caballero con una sonrisa.

Sir Lancelot, como siempre me llena de dicha volver a veros- Hizo una leve reverencia que el caballero imitó.

Nimue… - Pero cuando alzo a verla de nuevo lo miraba tristemente sorprendida - ¿Acaso hice algo para lastimar vuestros sentimientos, mi dama?

Vuestro rostro… - Lancelot se llevó la mano al yelmo, maldijo el despiste de no haberlo quitado.

Disculpadme, la costumbre de llevarlo tanto tiempo me hace a veces olvidar que lo sigo llevando puesto. Os ruego que perdonéis mi olvido – Y acto y seguido, se retiro el metal que cubría su rostro. Sus ojos rojos brillaron al tener total contacto con la luz.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi esos ojos. Pero antes eran inocentes y reflejaban una gran tristeza. Ahora, el color es el mismo pero no lo que veo en ellos – Posó su enguantada mano en el rostro del erizo. – Fuerza, valor, frío… pero sigue la tristeza.

Me temo que hay cosas que ni el tiempo puede borrar, Nimue – Tomo la mano de la chica y la miro – Vos en cambio, vuestros ojos siguen iguales. Solo que ya ninguno de nosotros es un niño.

La dama del lago se rió por el comentario. Apenas tenía unos cien años cuando vio por primera vez al joven erizo negro de mechas rojas. Le fascinaron sus ojos, rojos como el fuego y la sangre. Pero aquel niño huesudo, con la cara llena de lágrimas y con el cuerpo arañado por las ramas, no tenía punto de comparación con el joven que tenía ante sus ojos.

Oh pero no nos quedemos aquí, pasad y hablamos sentados

Con un gesto de mano un pequeño islote con un templo apareció en mitad del lago y un sendero de piedra para llegar hasta el desde donde se encontraban. Tomaron asiento en los bancos de piedra, el templo tenía forma circular y en el centro había un círculo de agua mágica. Hablaron durante un rato, Lancelot le relataba los días en el castillo y sus hazañas en cada una de las misiones que su rey le había confiado. Nimue disfrutaba escuchando las aventuras de su amigo e imaginando tierras lejanas llenas de misterio cuando sintió una alteración. El caballero se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Nimue había cambiado. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la tez aun más pálida.

¿Ocurre algo, Nimue?

Oh no… Es terrible… - El erizo la miraba sin entender y ella clavo sus ojos en los de él – Lancelot he visto algo horrible. Mirad…

Acarició el agua que se encontraba en el centro de ellos y se empezó a formar una imagen. Una aldea ardiendo, la gente corriendo espantada y un caballo blanco. No, aquel animal tenía algo sobrenatural. Y sobre la montura, un jinete de oscura armadura alzando su espada.

Me temo que una guerra tendrá lugar. Percibo una fuerte de energía oscura que amenaza vuestro pacífico reino…

¿No será ningún brujo de tres al cuarto? Perded cuidado, este problema me encargaré personalmente.

No, Lancelot. Este poder ni tu espada ni todos los guerreros del reino podrían con él. Le necesitáis a él como vuestro líder. Pero primero deberás liberarlo de su prisión en el mismísimo infierno. Cuando su alma este libre y acepte su legado, solo entonces ese ente oscuro podrá ser derrotado.

¿Dónde puedo hallar a tal líder?

Me temo que me es imposible situar su reino con precisión, una capa de energía maligna impide que pueda ver a través. Pero os aseguro una cosa, te encontrará.

Y tras esas palabras la dama desapareció y Lancelot se levantó. Camino pensativo hasta donde se encontraba su caballo y partió veloz a comunicar a su rey la visión de la Dama del Lago. Si la oscuridad amenazaba a Camelot, ellos estarían preparados para luchar.


End file.
